Ive Got A Bone To Pick With You
by Kaneki-Ken-Ghoul
Summary: What Happens when Lewis wakes up from his long slumber? This Mystery Skulls Animated adventure of Lewis, and his point of veiw isnt long, but anyone can enjoy it! See what its like in his eyes, as you go with him on this short trip back to the past, and into the present.


Ive Got a Bone to Pick With You

My names Lewis. And I'm currently dead. I wasn't always dead. But the thing is… I'm still living. Its hard to explain. As I sit in this dark coffin, there is a yellow and orange light shining by my chest. I go to touch it, only to find my hands are black, with bones on them. Not like a skeleton… but close. As I manage to grab the heart, I hear a loud noise. I blink a few times, and the coffin door opens. I hadn't touched it! I looked out and let go of the bright light, noticing purple ghosts all around me. "U-Uh…" was all I could manage as I looked at them. They had points on their heads, and yellow hearts in the middle of, what I would call, a chest. They didn't say anything, and only smiled, as if they were happy to see me. A moment later, they went flying through walls and leaving me alone once more.

Moments passed as I heard loud stomping sounds, and then something sounding like an "Oh Yeah!" like, as if it were a song tune. I shook my head and examined my glowing yellow and orange light. As I held it, I noticed its shape was like a heart. 'My heart?' I thought to myself as I let it go, only to have it float near my chest. I blinked, yelping out. I looked so much more different. As I looked at myself, I noticed how I was wearing a suit like outfit. It was black and white, with the exception of the purple tie I wore. The suite looked pretty regular, except for the sides of it. Instead of it being just plain old black, there were three claw like fingers, that came to the middle of the outfit. It was nice, to me. It fit my deadness. My shoes were black, dress shoes. Nothing out of the ordinary. As I walked, I passed a mirror and froze up. I looked at it, noticing I had no neck! My head was floating. And it wasn't even a head, it was a skull now. The skull was pointed, he sides on the left and right shorter than the one in the middle. My eyes were black and hollow, with exception of my purple glowing orbs. My hair was a faded pinkish color that was short, to the back of my skull as it puffed up. It looked a lot like Freddy's hair from Scooby Doo. I just looked myself over, before hearing a 'ThumpThumThump' sound, like rushing footsteps, and then another scream. I looked up and made my way back to the coffin I was in and closed my eyes as it shut by itself. I didn't know what was going on, and I didn't care to know.

It seemed as hours passed by with the same sounds, the same Thumping of footsteps, and then a scream. I was obviously to blame for it, considering I was the only human like thing here. As it seemed like hours passed, I hear a loud 'Thud' sound, all too close to me. I sucked in a deep breath, bracing for the moment my coffin was forced open. But it never was. As curiosity filled my brainless skull, I opened the coffin on my own, peeping out before opening my eyes. The same ghosts passed by me as I noticed a figure. It looked familiar. As my pink-purple hair came back, and my eyes glowed once more, the whole roomed seemed to be lightened up. I looked at the person, making out the large blond hair and two dark brown hairs coming out of the front of their head. I blinked. Blinked again. And then blinked once more. It was my old friend, Arthur. His metal left hand was on his head, rubbing it. I suppose he fell. 'Arthur...' I thought, before I noticed his light brown eyes on me.

As if on instinct, I looked back. His face was full of terror as my heart began to glow brighter. And then, a sharp pain in my head. I grunted and grabbed it, as a memory, more or less a flashback, played in my head. My vision faded in and out, before a hazy picture entered my mind. There was a dog, with white fur and red and black hair. A girl, who had a light blue outfit on as well as a matching hair color. It all seemed so familiar, until I realized it. What this was. I winced, not wanting to remember. 'No, No. NO!' I screamed in my head. But the memory never stopped. It kept going. It was forcing me to remember. As if I had no choice, I watched the hazy memory was then that I noticed Arthur was there, too. The blue-haired girl and I were holding torches, before there were two different pathways. As if on instinct, we nodded and split up.

Arthur and I went to the left, she and the dog went to the right. Me and Arthur were making small chat, until we reached a cliff, and down below, were a large bundle of spikes, poping out of the ground like oversized daggers. A green mist covered our feet, as I turned to look at Arthur. "We shou-" I was cut off, as my blond and brown haired friend shoved me. I stumbled back, the torch falling out of my hand as I looked at him. I noticed the dog behind him. He wasn't with the girl! Why?! I noticed Arthur, his left hand, or side of his body, was green. How? He was crying. Why?! Confusion clouded my mind as I fell. I fell, and fell, and fell for what seemed like forever. I heard a loud scream. Arthurs scream. The dog tore off his arm in an attempt to save him. And he did. I screamed as I realized I was nearing my ending act, and then, I felt it. The sharp pain in my chest as I gasped for my breath, which was gone in only seconds. My body twitched, and then I was like a dead dog. I went limp.

I screamed. How had I forgotten this?! This important part of my death? 'No… Why?' I asked myself as I glared at Arthur. He flinched, putting his hands up in the air as if to say 'What did I do?!' I'm guessing he too, most likely, didn't remember as well. "You…" I managed to say as anger filled every bone in my body. I pointed at him with a lifeless glare. "It's you, I hated the most!" I shouted. He just pointed at himself as I got closer to him. "How could you?! We were friends Arthur!" He blinked. He let my words sink in.

"I don't even know you, dude!" he said in fear. I growled, frustrated now with the situation. I clenched my fists.

"Dont act stupid! You know what you did! You know me! You killed me!" I shot back. I couldn't control my anger any more. I wanted him to know. I wanted him to remember. He just covered up and shook his head.

"I-Im sorry! I dont know you! You've got the wrong dude!" he said, his voice trembling. I stepped back.

He really didn't know. I looked down, feeling as tho he should have known. As I turned, he blinked. I heard him shuffle to his feet and then stop. I glanced back. "Leave if you want to ge-" I was cut off.

"Lewis?" he asked. I froze up, looking at him.

"How do you-?" He just took a step forward.

"I just… remembered" he said. "Im so sorry… for that time… I, Something took control and… I knew it was a bad id-" I cut him off.

"It wasnt your fault. That place had evil in it. There were incidents where that had happened to many people… I know It wasn't your fault. Im just glad, our dog saved you from being consumed by it. And… that you're alive." I managed to say quite calmly. It was if the anger was flooded over my the sadness and regret inside. I just spilled out what I wanted to say.

"Lewis…" he said slowly. I smiled kindly. And just like that, we made up.

"I have to go.. I have to get the other two out of here… Tho Vivi is probably having a blast" He said with a shaky laugh. Vivi. That was her name. The blue haired girl was Vivi, and the dog was…

"Yeah. And Ben is probably looking for you. Like always" I said. How did I know our dogs name suddenly?

He laughed and nodded, hugging me like we always used to. Not in that girly way, but in that hand in hand, bump-the-chests together sort of way. I smiled happily. "You guys are coming back, right?" I asked. I didn't want them to leave me.

"Yeah dude! Were always looking for a good mystery. You should know that!" Arthur said to me, as if everything was casual. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I bet so…. Well, until then, I suppose" I said. He nodded and waved.

"Yeah. We'll be back soon. Bye Lewis!" He said as he ran off, going to look for the others. I couldn't help but grin and wave back, saying "Good-bye Arthur". And soon later came, as the same 'ThumpThumpThump' noise was heard, before the starting of a car was heard, by me, for the first time. "I'll be waiting, you guys." I said to myself as the van drove off.

I went back to my coffin, as the lights in the room went out with every step I took. My hair was gone as I entered my coffin, waiting for it to close by itself once more. And it did. I looked down at my brightly glowing heart, before smiling and closing my eyes. 'I cant wait for your next visit...' I thought. And then like that, I waited, and waited. Until they finally came back.


End file.
